


Feeling the Beat of My Heart

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Disco, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Frian, Hot Space Era, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Public Blow Jobs, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Brian has always loved Freddie...but does he feel the same?  or, one drunken night in Munich changes everything.





	Feeling the Beat of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely Tumblr anon who wanted some drunken Frian kissing in a bar/nightclub setting. I decided to bring a funky little Hot Space vibe to this one, with a dash of smut! I hope you enjoy <3

-0-0-0-

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough Fred?” The club they were in was pulsing with life, bodies pressed against each other, slicked with sweat, fueled with substances, teaming with a vibe all its own.

Brian watched as the Freddie tipped his head, his sinuous throat downing the shot in one smooth motion. 

Freddie laughed, the sound quickly swallowed up by the music, and daintily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he called for another round. It was Munich, and they were out every night. 

“Brian, darling, don’t be so _dull_.” His sparkling eyes, warm cocoa in the light of the disco, regarded Brian with no small measure of mirth. 

Still, the little barb stung. 

Brian fixed his mouth, his eyes shifting to the half empty mug of beer in front of him. “Just care about you is all,” he muttered to no one. Freddie didn’t even hear him, engaged in an animated story with a few groupies who seemed to hang on his every word. 

Roger and John were long gone, having retired back to their flat to celebrate a productive day in the studio. Sometimes, Brian was jealous of what they had. Although he and Freddie were mates and had been forever, it wasn’t quite the same as having someone to share your life with. Someone you knew would be there no matter what. 

He sighed as the last of the groupies dispersed, grabbing Freddie lightly by the arm. “C’mon love,” he said. “Let’s get you home.” 

Freddie pouted, leaning heavily into Brian with a sigh. “Nooo,” he crooned into Brian’s neck. “Just one more darling.” 

Brian’s stomach twisted, tightening with warmth as Freddie’s lips moved against his neck. “You’ve had too much already,” Brian said, his voice sounding thin and airy to his own ears. 

Freddie opened his mouth, pressing his lips to Brian’s pulse. “Briannnn,” he almost purred, his breath catching on the end. Brian could feel short hair scrub against his shoulder, then Freddie's nose nudging his jaw. Brian's heart seized in his chest. 

“You’re drunk Fred,” he said flatly, his face flushing as the singer pawed at him, his lips still mouthing the smooth skin of Brian’s neck. 

Freddie ignored him. He kitten-licked a sensitive area behind his ear, and Brian couldn’t suppress a moan. 

“He’s alive!” Freddie teased, and continued working on that little spot until Brian forcibly pushed him away. 

“I said no Freddie.” 

Brian’s cheeks were red, and there were unshed tears sparkling in his eyes. 

Freddie’s face fell, and his hands shook a little as he needlessly straightened his collar. “I’m sorry Bri. I didn’t mean to offend,” he said a little unsteadily. 

Brian swallowed hard, running a hand through his curly hair. “You didn’t,” he said. “And I’m not. I just don’t think you’re thinking clearly.” He looked down at his empty hands. “Don’t want you regretting anything in the morning.” 

Freddie looked at him, his brown eyes full of depth. “I never regret anything,” Freddie said, his eyes traveling over Brian’s face. “Is that what you are afraid of?” 

Brian’s cheeks flamed, and he grabbed one of the shots Freddie had left on the table and downed it in one go. He coughed, and Freddie laughed. 

“Fucking lightweight.” 

“Fuck you,” Brian shot back. 

Freddie’s mouth tugged up at the corner. “You could if you like.” 

Brian stared at him, his mouth slightly open, and reached for another shot. Back. Down. Done. 

Freddie eyed him, waiting. “You gonna say something May?”

“You’re drunk,” Brian said. 

“So are you, by this point.” 

Brian’s mouth twitched, and he felt a warm hand on his inner thigh, traveling up, up, until it was settled at the juncture of his thighs. 

“I want to kiss you,” Freddie said. “I’ve wanted to when I’m sober.” 

Brian looked at him, eyes wide. “Me too,” he confessed. He could scarcely believe he was saying it. 

Freddie smiled, the hand on his thigh drifting higher, knuckles brushing Brian’s growing erection. 

Freddie grazed him with his fingers, just a touch, and traveled higher up across Brian’s flat stomach, causing the flesh there to quicken. And suddenly the thrumming music, the lights, the alcohol, all began to coalesce into a kaleidoscope of pleasure, sweeping him along as Freddie’s hands guided him like the rudder on a ship. 

Freddie swept a thumb over his lips, teasing his mouth open. He sighed. 

“You want this,” Freddie whispered. “You’ve wanted this for a long time.” 

A tear slipped down the slope of his cheek, and Freddie caught it with his tongue. “Yes,” Brian breathed. “But I didn’t know if you did.” He looked over at Freddie, his eyes still wet. “I still don’t.” Brian swallowed, his eyes fluttering. “I don’t want to be just a one night stand, Freddie, you mean too much to me for that.” 

Freddie stroked the side of his face, his eyes impossibly soft. “How could I want anyone but you, Bri?” He slipped his thumb inside Brian’s mouth, and Brian suckled it gently. “All of those other men were only substitutes, because I wasn’t sure I could ever have you.” 

Freddie pulled his thumb out with a wet plop, smearing it clean on Brian’s cheek. “You can have me,” Brian said breathlessly. “All of me.” Brian moved forward, their noses brushing as Freddie slotted his lips against his. 

It was messy and imperfect, Freddie’s mustache tickling his nose, the gentle rasp of his chapped lips and the dart of his hot tongue, but Brian moaned into the heat, head going back as Freddie pressed him tightly to him. 

Brian clung to him, his hands roaming over the firm planes of chest, over Freddie’s shoulders and up to cradle his face in his hands. 

They broke apart, breathing heavily, Freddie’s hands traveling lower to hover over Brian’s fly. 

“Can’t wait to see what you can do with those long fingers of yours, Bri,” he said with a grin, working a hand into Brian’s pants. He got his fingers around his cock, and Brian moaned into his mouth. 

“Freddie,” Brian gasped as he kissed him again. “Not in the club,” he managed around a low whine. “Someone will see us.” 

Freddie only smiled, fondling Brian’s balls and giving Brian a quick stroke. “I hope they do, lovely.” He descended on Brian’s neck again, nipping his way around across his throat, marking him. 

Brian moaned, melting in Freddie’s embrace. He had been kissed, but not like this. Never like this. Freddie was unraveling him, bit by bit. He could feel himself slipping away with every pulse of the music, every beat of his heart.

“I can’t wait to ride this cock,” Freddie said, biting his ear. “Can’t wait to feel how it’s gonna fill me up.” He swept his thumb over Brian’s sensitive head and he jerked in his arms. 

Brian’s mouth was dry, and he was making shallow thrusts into Freddie’s palm. His hair was a mess, his lips were swollen, and Freddie had marked up his neck; he could feel the blood pooling beneath the skin. 

“God Freddie, I’m gonna come right here in this club,” Brian strained through gritted teeth. 

Freddie looked at him. He was beautifully flushed and his usually hazel eyes were dark and wild in the strobing disco lights. Freddie removed his hand. 

“I’m being awfully cruel,” Freddie soothed. “What I really need to do is kiss it and make it better,” Freddie sighed, easing to his knees beneath the table. “Scoot up for me sweetheart,” Freddie said as he tapped Brian’s inner thigh. “Gonna get you off now.” 

Brian’s cheeks burned as he parted his knees, scooting forward in the darkened booth. He could feel the air hit his cock, followed by Freddie’s warm breath, and he had to grip the seat to stop the full body tremor that went through him. 

Freddie licked the underside of Brian’s cock, his tongue tracing a vein before pressing the flat of it to Brian’s slit. The shudder that went through him when he sank down onto Brian, tasting the bitter saltiness of him, digging his nails into the meat of his thighs, sent shockwaves down his spine. 

In the dark of the floor under the table, his senses were heightened. He could feel Brian’s heat, the press and slide of him in his throat, could smell Brian’s musk, the sweat and salt of him, could see the whites of his knuckles shining in the dark.

A heavy hand suddenly caressed his head, silking the strands through his dexterous fingers. Freddie hummed around Brian, bobbing his head as he took himself into his hand. 

“I love you,” Brian whispered, “and not because you have my cock in your mouth.” 

Freddie squeezed Brian’s thighs, hollowing his cheeks around Brian until he was thrusting up into his mouth. His hand on his own cock sped up, gathering the precum and smoothing it down his member to help ease the way. 

Freddie pulled off him, breathing heavy. “I know you do,” he said, and the little puffs of breath alone on the head of his cock was enough to send Brian spiraling. “How you doing up there?” 

“Nearly gone,” Brian breathed. “You put your mouth back on me I’m done for Fred.” 

Freddie smiled. “Good.” 

“Hey,” Brian said, catching his hand. “Did you mean what you said Fred? There won’t be any others?”

Freddie placed a gentle kiss to his inner thigh. “Only you, my darling. Every night for the rest of our lives. That is, if you’ll have me.” 

Brian stroked Freddie’s hair. “Always, Freddie. Forever,” as he felt the heat of Freddie’s mouth, and the music coursing through his body and the alcohol throbbing in his veins.

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


End file.
